


Горький напиток

by lady_garet



Category: Earthian
Genre: M/M, Mini, Missing Scene, Ratings: G, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_garet/pseuds/lady_garet
Summary: Иногда для того, чтобы сделать выбор между любовью и жизнью, нужно совсем немного...





	Горький напиток

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-18 для команды "Vintage Anime"

Вечерний город светился огнями. В конце рабочего дня всегда слишком людно: улицы полны суеты, в магазинах толпится народ, а все столики в кафе заняты. Это так сильно отличается от жизни ангелов на Эдене! Тихая был очарован землянами, ему здесь нравилось абсолютно всё, и потому он зашёл в гости к Таки именно вечером.

— Этот город полон жизни, — заметил Тихая, останавливаясь на пороге небольшого ресторанчика для того, чтобы ещё раз оглянуться на оживлённую улицу. — Такое встретишь только на Земле.

Биогуманоид Таки улыбнулся:

— Я рад, что ты не забываешь меня. У тебя, наверное, много дел?

— Да, у нас с Кагэцуей новое задание… Но не хочу говорить об этом: сегодня я пришёл к тебе!

Бледные щёки Таки вспыхнули румянцем, и Тихая вдруг подумал о том, что его друг с каждым днём всё больше становится похож на человека. Хотя внешне Таки совсем не изменился с их последней встречи, но из его глаз исчезло выражение отчаяния, а в поведении стало больше уверенности. Возможно, после смерти своего близнеца — биогуманоида Такако — он тоже принял какое-то важное решение?

Тихая задумчиво стоял на пороге, но Таки, видимо, хотелось как можно быстрее покинуть людную улицу. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он решительным жестом распахнул дверь ресторанчика, пропуская Тихаю, и сам вошёл следом. Внутри оказалось очень уютно, на маленьких столиках стояли живые цветы, играла приятная музыка, а с потолка свисали гирлянды разноцветных фонариков. Тихая разочарованно вздохнул: все столики были заняты. Но тут, заметив гостей, к ним подлетела молодая официантка.

— Господин Таки, как хорошо, что вы пришли!

— Вы помните меня? — удивился Таки.

Девушка была очень симпатичной. Под пристальным взглядом гуманоида она тут же опустила глаза и залилась краской.

— Я обслуживала вас два раза. Такие клиенты, как вы и ваш спутник редко бывают у нас. Вас нельзя не запомнить!

Через некоторое время друзья уже сидели в самом уютном уголке зала, за столиком, который хозяин заведения всегда оставлял свободным для важных гостей, а счастливая официантка подавала им две большие кружки холодного пива.

— Земляне пьют странные напитки, — сказал Тихая, касаясь губами пенного облака над кружкой. Таки смотрел на друга, подперев щёку рукой. Глаза его лучились совершенно человеческим теплом.

— Пиво немного горькое, но за это оно мне и нравится. Эта лёгкая приятная горечь — как воспоминания о тех, с кем невозможно быть рядом.

Тихая отпил из своей кружки. Слабая горечь напитка действительно оказалась приятной.

— Ты думал о Такако? — спросил он участливо.

— Такако ушла, чтобы сохранить любовь в своём сердце, — грустно улыбнулся Таки. — Она хотела остаться человеком, и ей это удалось.

— А ты?

— Я… — Скользнув задумчивым взглядом по лицу Тихаи, Таки отвернулся к окну. — Я не говорил тебе, но Такако просила меня не ломать в себе систему Павлова.

Тихая издал изумлённый возглас.

— Это система, контролирующая твои возможности биогуманоида?

— Да, система Павлова, которую встроил в нас профессор Асино, отвечает за все жизненно важные функции. Со своим ядерным сердцем я не могу по-настоящему стать человеком, и моё тело тоже очень отличается от тел живых людей.

— Но если ты думаешь и чувствуешь, как человек, ты не можешь оставаться роботом! — возмущённо воскликнул Тихая. — Пусть у тебя ядерное сердце, но оно умеет любить!

Таки горько усмехнулся.

— Любовь не была заложена в систему. Асино знал, насколько сильно это чувство может изменить человека, и для того, чтобы наша система сохраняла стабильность в любых условиях, не включил её в набор функций, которые гуманоид мог бы развить сам. Видишь, профессор не оставил нам с Такако выбора, но она всё равно не отказалась от своей любви. Её тело не смогло измениться так сильно, как изменились чувства, и только поэтому… Она всё знала уже тогда, и не хотела, чтобы я повторил её судьбу.

Тихая с ужасом смотрел на друга. Таки никогда не был роботом в том смысле, в котором понимают это люди. Его чувства невозможно назвать продуктом функционирования системы, потому что они — настоящие и идут от сердца. А что касается доброты, сочувствия и благородства, то здесь Таки намного более человек, чем его создатель, профессор Асино. Разве это справедливо, что Таки должен делать выбор между любовью и жизнью?!

— Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше? — с упрёком спросил Тихая. — Ты ведь уже в кого-то влюблён?

Таки смущённо опустил ресницы, его щёки снова залил нежный, совершенно человеческий румянец.

— Я не знаю, каким должно быть это чувство. Люди много говорят о любви, но каждый имеет в виду что-то своё. А ты знаешь, что это такое? Испытывал когда-нибудь подобное?

— Почему ты меня спрашиваешь? — изумлённо воскликнул Тихая. Он не ожидал такого вопроса, говорить о любви ему казалось неловко даже с другом.

Глаза Таки удивительно блестели в свете свисающих с потолка фонариков. Смущение не покидало его, но этот разговор действительно был важен, и откладывать его не стоило: кто знает, когда Тихая навестит своего друга в следующий раз?

— Мы оба отличаемся от людей, и я подумал… может, между нами есть что-то общее?

Тихая рассмеялся:

— Но я и правда не знаю, Таки! Я очень люблю людей и Землю, но это совсем не то. Люблю лорда Михаила: он мой приёмный отец и всегда был добр ко мне. И Кагэцую тоже очень сильно люблю.

— Кагэцую?

— Да. Он не просто мой напарник, мне кажется, что он — моя семья. У меня никогда не было семьи, но мне хотелось, чтобы рядом был кто-то близкий, сильный и добрый. А Кагэцуя всегда за меня заступался, поддерживал и помогал, он и сейчас заботится обо мне и выручает в сложных ситуациях. У меня нет никого ближе, чем он, но я не знаю, та ли эта любовь, о которой ты говоришь?

Тихая простодушно улыбнулся. Хотя он сказал правду, всё же совсем не был уверен в том, что Таки понял его. Как досадно! Неужели он так никогда и не научится правильно говорить с землянами? 

Повисла неловкая пауза. Некоторое время Таки молча и внимательно смотрел на друга, а потом твёрдо сказал:

— Извини. Это действительно глупый разговор, я не должен был начинать его.

— Но если от этого зависит твоя жизнь?

— Что бы ни случилось, но умереть влюблённым и счастливым гораздо приятнее, чем жить в лабораториях Асино, как подопытный кролик.

— Он всё ещё хочет тебя вернуть? — снова нахмурился Тихая.

— Больше, чем когда-либо. Скорее всего, он знает, где я нахожусь: в последнее время мне постоянно кажется, что за мной следят. Но ты не волнуйся, — заметив тревогу в глазах друга, Таки ободряюще подмигнул, — я ему не дамся ни живым, ни мёртвым. Разве можно забыть о том, что ты сказал в нашу первую встречу? Я тебе очень благодарен.

Но Тихаю это не успокоило.

— Послушай, — сказал он горячо, — ты мой друг, ты меня всегда поддерживаешь! Рядом с тобой я верю в свои силы и в то, что нам удастся спасти эту планету. Позволь мне просить лорда Михаила о том, чтобы забрать тебя отсюда на Эден! Ты поедешь со мной?

Лицо Таки осветилось благодарной улыбкой.

— Поеду, — кивнул он. — Где бы я ни находился, я хочу быть полезным тебе. Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.

Они ещё долго сидели в уютном ресторанчике и болтали о разном. Пили странный горький напиток землян и улыбались, глядя друг на друга. Тихая рассказывал об Эдене, о своей учёбе на базе в Вальхалле. О том, как они с Кагэцуей ночами сидели в библиотеке, изучая материалы о Земле, и как потом жарко спорили, пытаясь лучше понять людей. Здесь так много красивых мест, созданных руками человека! Это всё очень хотелось бы сохранить и не допустить войны…

В этот вечер Таки казался счастливым. Глядя на него, Тихая думал: может, зря он беспокоится? В конце концов, любовь — это прекрасно! Но надо во что бы то ни стало увезти Таки на Эден: возможно, врачи-ангелы сумеют отключить в нём систему Павлова без риска для жизни. И Тихая решил завтра же отправить письмо лорду Михаилу.

Вдруг в окно, прямо напротив столика, где они сидели, постучался белый голубь.

— О, это Кагэцуя волнуется! Он прислал за мной! — радостно воскликнул Тихая. У его напарника был удивительный дар разговаривать с птицами. Хотя все ангелы умели это, но почему-то Кагэцую птицы слушались с особенным удовольствием.

Простившись с другом, Тихая выбежал из ресторанчика и исчез в вечерней толпе. 

Таки только грустно улыбнулся, провожая ангела взглядом. Взяв его пустую кружку, гуманоид коснулся губами того места, которого несколько минут назад касались губы Тихаи. Лёгкий привкус горечи был таким же приятным, как воспоминания.

— Всего лишь друг… Но для меня и этого слишком много, — задумчиво проговорил Таки. На самом деле, он хорошо знал, что такое любовь, и уже давно сделал свой выбор.


End file.
